Saleen
Saleen is a villain from the animated series Aladdin. Background Saleen is a water elemental, specifically a mermaid, who schemes to have Aladdin to herself for no reason other than to win him. She has the abilities of a water elemental, as well as a variety of other abilities. One of her most prized possessions is a starfish that allows her to use various magical abilities. Her main associate is her octopus Armand. Uniquely, Saleen's fish features resemble a lionfish. Appearances Saleen if first introduced in the episode "Elemental, My Dear Jasmine". She kidnaps Jasmine, after seeing the Princess being ridiculed by Aladdin. After giving Jasmine the ability to breathe underwater, she notices Aladdin to be hot, and curses the Princess to remain in the ocean. Meanwhile, Saleen goes onto land in an attempt to win Aladdin's heart and hook up with him. As the only way to reverse the curse is to return Saleen to the ocean, Jasmine must try to get Aladdin's attention. Thankfully, the Saleen's lair has enchanted water which allows Jasmine to connect with any water source. After the group finds out, during the ensuing battle Jasmine informs Genie of how to free her and the group tricks Saleen by taking her to a fake seafood restaurant (created by Genie) allowing them to use a hidden trapdoor to send her back to the water. Saleen then faces Aladdin and Jasmine while Armand holds off the rest of the group. Aladdin and Jasmine hold her off long to where, after Genie gets rid of Armand, he gets rid of Saleen too. Saleen makes a return appearance in "Shark Treatment". She steals a valuable statue bound for Agrabah to draw the attention of Aladdin. Once Aladdin arrives, she curses Aladdin using her Starfish. The curse slowly transforms Aladdin into a shark and places him under Saleen's control. After Genie, Iago, and Abu fail in their attempts to retrieve the starfish and reverse the curse, they realize that Saleen's assistant, Armand, has been pushed aside in favor of Aladdin. The three take advantage of the Octopus's jealousy and are eventually able to reverse the curse. Saleen tries to kill them all, but Armand traps her in a giant glass bubble, during which the Aladdin, Genie, Abu and Iago make their escape. Armand later sets her free, and Saleen vows that they'll get them next time, but she is never seen or mentioned in the series again. Gallery Trivia *Saleen's design is based on an old concept art of Ursula, the villainess from The Little Mermaid. *Saleen's hair is the same color as the actress who voiced her: Julie Brown *The word "saline" (of which Saleen is a homonym) refers to salt content - IE, 'saline water' would be saltwater. *Saleen's attempts to steal Aladdin for herself are similar to those of another Aladdin villain, Sadira. However, Saleen is considerably more malevolent in her attempts and unlike Sadira, never changed her evil ways nor formed a friendship with Aladdin. Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Foiled Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Witches Category:Aladdin characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters